


No Puedes Olvidar

by sAgnes



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: idk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sAgnes/pseuds/sAgnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Su piel blanca bañada por la luz del sol brilla hermosa y suave, sus ojos marrón oscuro mirándolo con alegría. Su cabello rojo adquiere un tono dorado con la iluminación, haciéndola lucir como de otro mundo, no puede ser tan bella. De repente siente que puede tumbarse en el pasto a su lado y contar las pecas de su cara hasta que se haga de noche".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Puedes Olvidar

Se despierta en el bosque, la luz del sol pasa a través de las hojas de los árboles, siente la hierba fresca en su nuca y el olor del verano llena sus pulmones. El sonido de la brisa entre los árboles le arrulla y siente la tentación de dormir de nuevo, pero una suave voz se desliza en el bosque, una voz cantarina lo llama a adentrarse en el bosque. _«Wirt, Wirt»_ canta la delicada voz de una chica.

Se levanta, lentamente, y aunque no tiene idea de donde proviene esa voz, sabe muy bien que debe seguirla. Por momentos la voz es suave y tranquila, como una invitación; de un momento a otro cambia a un tono algo urgente, una súplica tal vez. 

Sigue el llamado través de caminos de árboles y un pequeño arroyo. El llamado se siente más insistente, más asustado, más triste. Debe llegar rápido al lugar de donde proviene. 

Siente que su mundo se convierte únicamente en esa voz, esa chica, de alguna manera siente que ya ha estado en esta situación. Comienza a correr entre los arboles cuando siente que está a punto de llegar a un claro, detrás de esa última cortina de hojas se encuentra con ella.

—Hola, Wirt. — ahí está ella, sentada en medio de un campo de flores.

Su piel blanca bañada por la luz del sol brilla hermosa y suave, sus ojos marrón oscuro mirándolo con alegría. Su cabello rojo adquiere un tono dorado con la iluminación, haciéndola lucir como de otro mundo, no puede ser tan bella. De repente siente que puede tumbarse en el pasto a su lado y contar las pecas de su cara hasta que se haga de noche.  
Abre la boca para hablar pero su voz simplemente no sale, sus pies no responden, aún no puede normalizar su respiración entrecortada por correr a su encuentro.

—¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, han pasado miles de cosas que quiero contarte. Siéntate a mi lado. 

Wirt simplemente esta petrificado. Su cuerpo entero está congelado en la misma posición. Beatrice parece notarlo porque se pone de pie, tomando algunas flores del suelo. Camina lentamente hacia el con una sonrisa traviesa y se detiene a centímetros de él. 

—Te hemos extrañado, ¿sabes? A ti y a Greg. Lorna y yo nos hemos hecho buenas amigas, y mis padres desean conocerte. — su expresión cambia repentinamente a una más seria – deberías regresar.

De repente se da cuenta: _esa no es Beatrice_. Beatrice no se comportaría así con él.

—¿conoces el nombre de esta flor? Se llama nomeolvides. Wirt, se han olvidado de nosotros ya, ¿verdad? Uno no simplemente se olvida de Lo Desconocido. 

El hermoso paisaje se convierte repentinamente en un laberinto de árboles torcidos y podridos, Beatrice ya no está donde estaba hace un momento, pero en su lugar se encuentra La Bestia. Sus ojos brillantes lo observan como esperando una respuesta.  
Siente que su sangre de repente es un torrente de agua helada y su cuerpo adquiere movimiento de nuevo. Su instinto es correr tan lejos como pueda, huir de allí a lo que den sus piernas. Consigue evitar los árboles y arbustos, aunque puede sentir como aún lo persigue, pacientemente lo sigue con el conocimiento de que no se puede escapar de él en el bosque.  
Wirt corre y comienza a sentir que sus piernas queman y sus pulmones fallan, gira su cabeza para ver si ha conseguido escapar pero se encuentra directamente con esos ojos brillantes que lo observan directamente, como si no existieran un millón de árboles entre ellos.  
Un segundo. Giro la cabeza un segundo, y cuando vuelve la vista al frente es demasiado tarde: hay un abismo. La caída es inminente.  
Siente como su cuerpo comienza a descender a toda velocidad y se voltea solo para encontrarse con la mirada de La Bestia. Se prepara para el impacto, para el dolor que sentirá. Tal vez incluso muera. Siente cada segundo como una pequeña eternidad y cada metro como un infinito.  
Deja de caer de repente. Simplemente deja de hacerlo. No hay impacto, no hay dolor ni heridas mortales. Esta oscuro pero está sentado en algo suave.

—De nuevo fue un sueño. Una pesadilla. Todo fue mentira. — se repite a sí mismo mientras intenta calmar su respiración y dejar de temblar. Lagrimas caen involuntariamente por sus mejillas.

_Uno no simplemente olvida Lo Desconocido._


End file.
